Baby Jamie
by Leyton4Life
Summary: Haley finds out she is pregnant at the age of 17. On her birthday, she wishes for a girl. Will this wish come true? Read to find out! LP, NH, BM. Leyton, but mostly Naley.
1. Chapter 1 Birthday Shocker

**This is my first so please don't make fun of me! Please read and review! ;p**

"So are you comin' or what? Lucas and I are already here, so hurry up." At this time, Peyton Sawyer was dating Lucas Scott, star of the Ravens. They were seventeen, and went to Tree Hill High School, where Peyton was a cheerleader.

"Sure. Nathan and I will be there in a minute." Lucas's brother, Nathan Scott, had married Haley James, making her Haley James Scott. She was currently sixteen, and also a cheerleader. It was her birthday, so she was celebrating with Nathan, Lucas, and Peyton at Karen's Café.

"Finally you showed up!" Peyton screamed as she threw her arms around Haley. "Happy Birthday, Sis!"

"Thanks Peyton, but I don't think it is as happy as a birthday as you think it is." At this point, Lucas and Nathan were in the bathroom. "This is a major shocker, so be prepared." Peyton nodded her head and leaned in to hear. "I'm pregnant." Haley said as she bit her lip. "Just PLEASE DON'T tell Nathan."

"Tell me what?" Nathan asked, coming out of the bathroom.

Peyton quickly thought on her feet. "Haley doesn't like your shoes today!"

Haley scrunched, relaxed, then shrugged. She rapidly joined Peyton's skillful lie. "Sorry Babe. You didn't need to hear that."

"You told me that you loved these shoes, and just this morning too!" Nathan looked very embarrassed.

"Awe. Don't be sad Nate! I don't like Lucas's shoes today either." Peyton said supportingly. She pulled Lucas aside, pretending to get salad. "I'm just trying to make Nate feel better. You're still my number one hottie!"

"Yeah, I understand. And by the way," he said on the way to the table, "you're mine too." He pulled Peyton closer. They arrived at the table, only to see Nathan and Haley silent.

"What is wrong with you two!" Peyton joked, grabbing Haley by the arm and taking her aside. "Was that an okay excuse?"

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much you saved me back there."

"No problem, Sis." Peyton hugged Haley and lead her to the cake, covering Haley's eyes. "Okay, you can open your eyes now!" Haley gasped at the sight of her chocolate chocolate star cake. "Make a wish!" Haley closed her eyes and thought for a second. The lights were off, so when she blew out the candles it suddenly flickered to black.

"What did you wish for?" Lucas asked as Peyton left his arms for the switch.

"You know I can't say," Haley replied, "then it won't come true!"

The lights came on. As Peyton walked over towards Lucas, she whispered in Haley's ear. "Tell me later, okay?" Haley nodded.


	2. Chapter 2 Confessions

**Thanks for all the great reviews, guys! ****;p**

Peyton knocked on Haley's door. As Haley opened the door, she rubbed her eyes.

"What's up?" she yawned leaving space for Peyton to enter.

"You know."

"Uh… actually I don't."

"Today you said you would tell me what you wished for!" Peyton said, finally annoyed.

"Oh… I wished for it to be a girl." She whispered, knowing Nathan was in the next room.

Peyton didn't know and asked loudly, "Who? The baby?" Her eyes widened as Nate walked around the corner, just out of the shower, with basketball shorts on and a towel around his neck.

What baby, Baby?" he asked Haley.

"Peyton, I'll call you later okay?" she asked, not removing her eyes from Nathan.

"Okay, Sis." Peyton replied as she walked out the door.

"Listen. Nathan, I love you-"

"And I love you too!"

"Just listen! Okay, you will stay with me no matter what right?"

"Of course, Haley. Now just spit it out."

Haley took a deep breath. "I…I'm…I'm pregnant." Nathan's eyes grew as her stared at Haley. There was a long, awkward silence.

"For real?" Nathan finally asked.

"For real." answered Haley.

**Sorry for it being so short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer!**


	3. Chapter 3 Junior Finals

_**I'm sorry it took so long every one. I've been really busy with school but now it's out. This is a really long chapter. It might seem that I was rambling on, but that's because I was. Sorry!**_

It was Sunday, the day before finals started. "Oh my God!! I can't handle this right now! I haven't even studied, people are calling me fat because of my 'baby bump', and I am SO hormonal!" Haley screamed, walking in circles, holding her head.

"Just calm down, Hales!" Nathan said, trying to ease her stress.

"At least YOU'RE not pregnant!"

"Actually, Whitey gave me a long talk, and he said when you are pregnant, I'm pregnant." Nathan protested.

"Shut up Nathan! I'm only 5 months in but…but…UGH!" Suddenly, Peyton swung the door open, wide-eyed and breathing heavily. Haley and Nathan swung their heads around simultaneously.

"I…I…ha…hate…FINALS!" Peyton finally blurted. "Way too much drama. I can't handle this right now!" She explained.

"Hey. I said that just a minute ago." Haley pointed out.

"Oh… What's for lunch?"

"Nate, will you go get us some Taco Bell?"

"Honey, I just went to the store. Eat something out of the fridge."

"But, Nathan. I want Taco Bell." Haley replied through a clenched jaw.

"Okay! I'm going, I'm going!"

"Thank you." Haley said with a smirk on her face. She turned to her sister after Nate shut the door. "Peyton, I need to ta-"

"I know." She interrupted.

"How?"

"My sister sense was tingling." She joked. "Plus it was you look."

"Oh. I guess I shouldn't have been so obvious around Nathan, huh?"

"I think that that's also only a sis type thing."

"Cool. So…remember when I asked you to leave…"

"_For real?" Nathan asked._

"_For real." Answered Haley._

"_I'm…I'm shocked." he announced. He suddenly let out a light chuckle, stood up, and grabbed Haley. "I'm so…happy!" he exclaimed, twirling her around. _

"_Good. Are you ready?" she asked._

"_For what?" he said, confused._

"_For this!" she blurted leading him to the spare bedroom._

"_Oh… I still don't get it." Nathan was very confused at this point._

"_We have to make a nursery." She explained._

"_Can't we wait? I mean, what if something happens to it?" At that very moment Haley broke down. She really wanted this child and Nathan was talking about a miscarriage? What a jerk! "I'm so sorry, Honey!" Haley twisted out of his grip and ran to the kitchen. She snatched her keys from the counter and jumped in the car. She drove to Dairy Queen where she ordered a double banana split and sat down. She gobbled it all up and cried the whole time._

" Nate is such a jerk." Haley stated as she finished explaining.

"You got that right. But you still shouldn't have gorged yourself in ice cream. You don't want to add any more pounds to what you'll already have." Peyton giggled. Haley gave her a playful slap on the arm and laughed with her. Her sis was the best at getting her mind off of things.

"We should go study."

"Okay."

The next day was "Hell for Haley" day, or so she thought. The pregnancy and finals were weighing her down. "This SUCKS!" she yelled down the stairs to Peyton, who she crashed with last night.

"I KNOW!" Peyton replied as she stormed up. She was totally PMSing and was bloated. All her clothes made her "look like a balloon" as she put it. She had to use one of Haley's early pregnancy shirts.

"Let's go. I want to get there early to talk to Whitey about Nate getting out of basketball for the rest of my pregnancy and for a week after."

"Okay." She grabbed the keys to the Comet and ran out the door. She didn't bother with the door to the convertible and hopped over the door. Haley power walked out and fiddled with the locked door until Peyton let her in. Peyton had already started the humming engine and lurched forward right as Haley's belt clicked.

_A, B, B, C, A, C. There. I'm done with all finals!_ Haley screamed in her head as a feel of relief blanketed her. She stood up and walked to Mrs. Tucker's desk and plopped her test down. The teacher didn't even look up while she made a shooing motion for Haley to go back to her seat. Right as Haley turned around, her best friend Lucas busted through the door.

_**Leave reviews and tell me what you think Lucas should do or say. Thnx!**_

**_  
Im so srry for the delay of updates but my father just pasted away. I dont know when i will update next. Thnx._**


End file.
